


Leeway

by rhith



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: Cowboys, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhith/pseuds/rhith
Relationships: Kim Dongwan/Lee Minwoo
Kudos: 1





	Leeway

He was the sheriff in town. Everyone respected him. Women fell at his feet. He had it all until one day...

He looked down at the man he just tied up, "What's your name, pal?"

"Does it matter?"

"I believe it does..." He kicked the tied man, "Name?"

"Kim Dongwan." The tied man answered, "You?"

"The name is Lee Minwoo...I'm the sheriff around these parts..." Minwoo grabbed the rope and tugged on it, "So...why were you out here with a bag of gold that just happens to belong to the mayor?"

"Cause I have loans to pay..." Dongwan explained as he sat up, "How do you keep a ranch going if you can't pay for it?"

"Sell the cattle..." Minwoo began to walk off, pulling Dongwan behind him.

"Not that easy." Dongwan struggled to get to his feet with Minwoo pulling him along, "Damn men shot some of my cattle..."

"So you resulted to stealin'?" Minwoo pulled Dongwan over to his horse. He did his best to get Dongwan on the back of the horse.

"Man gotta protect what's his...so stealing to pay for my family's legacy...it's worth it..." Dongwan explained as the sheriff got onto the horse and began riding back into town.

"Still don't make sense...stealing..." Minwoo said.

"S-someone like you won't understand...you're of the law..." Dongwan stumbled over the words since the horse was bumping him along.

"Guess so..."

-Next Day-

Minwoo walked into the sheriff's office. He saw Dongwan in his cell, sitting there whistling away.

"He has been making that noise all morning..." Someone said.

"Must be boring in there..." Minwoo took off his hat, "I got it from here, Andy."

"Thanks much." Andy stood up, "I'll be back by nightfall..."

"I'll expect you." Minwoo watched the other man leave the office.

He sat down at a desk and looked at the cell. Dongwan was the only one in the room with the sheriff. Minwoo grinned, "It's sure a nice day out..."

Dongwan stopped whistling, "Ain't it?"

"You must be hungry..." Minwoo got up and took a biscuit out of his coat.

"My stomach was rumbling a bit..." Dongwan walked over to the door of the cell and stuck his hand out between the iron bars.

Minwoo handed it to him, "I gave the gold back..."

"He didn't need it..." Dongwan took a bite of the biscuit, "The man steals riches from the poor...he didn't need a few gold bars..."

"Even so..." Minwoo leaned against the bars and watched him.

Dongwan chewed and swallowed, "You must have a way with lady folk."

"How so?"

Dongwan set his uneaten half of the biscuit down on a cot and went over to the bars, "You're mighty handsome..."

Minwoo grinned, "Really?"

Dongwan pressed his face against the bars, "I reckoned so..."

Minwoo pushed off the bars and sat down behind the desk, "You flatter me...but that ain't gonna get you out of there..."

"Wasn't planning on it..." Dongwan sat down on his cot and finished his biscuit.

Minwoo eyed him from across the room, "You're a strange man..."

"Yet you like what I said..." Dongwan looked over at him and smiled.

"Yea right..." Minwoo looked down and started reading a paper that was on the desk, "I didn't..."

Dongwan began to whistle again.

-That Night-

Minwoo laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. When he left for the night, Dongwan was sleeping. Yet Dongwan calling him handsome stayed with him. He sighed and got out of bed, "Damn rancher..."

He got dressed and went back to the Sheriff's office, "Andy, go home."

Andy looked over at him, "Sir?"

"I couldn't sleep...besides he's only one man. I can keep watch..." Minwoo motioned him away.

"If you say so..." Andy got up, "See ya in the morning." He left.

Minwoo put a chair against the door to keep it closed.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Dongwan's voice filled the room.

Minwoo walked over to the cell, "I couldn't get you off my mind..."

"I tend to have that effect on folks..." Dongwan sat up.

"And I thought I had a way with others..." Minwoo grabbed the bars, "Was it true?"

"What? You bein' mighty handsome?" Dongwan stood up slowly, "That'd be the truth...I must admit you tying me up...was...turnin' me on..."

Minwoo's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"I was thinking about how handsome you were...all dirty from chasing me..." Dongwan pressed against the bars and grinned, "You're a dirty man..." He reached out and grabbed the front of Minwoo's shirt.

Minwoo tried to back away but Dongwan was holding to tight, "U-Uh..."

"Come on in here and ride me like you ride that horse of yours..." Dongwan licked his lips, "If that don't turn you on then I don't know what to do..."

"Is this some plan to escape?" Minwoo forced Dongwan to let go.

"Hell if it were, I'd probably be out by now..." Dongwan backed away, "Yet how could I pass someone like you up?"

"Where you gettin' at?"

"Get your ass in here..." Dongwan demanded, "I promise I won't escape...hell, close the door behind you..."

Minwoo hesitated but ended up getting into the cell, not really sure why he was even going in. He closed the door behind him, "Why not even try?"

Dongwan grabbed Minwoo's shoulders, "Didn't ya hear me?" He started to undo the man's shirt.

Minwoo was delirious. He wasn't even sure why he was in the cell or as to why this man...this common thief and rancher...was so intriguing to him.

The sheriff snapped out of it and pushed the other man against the wall. Dongwan grinned, "Guess something clicked in that head of yours?"

"Shut up..." Minwoo frowned as he began to kiss hungrily at the man's lips.

Dongwan parted his mouth and allowed the sheriff to have his way of him...for that moment. Minwoo pulled away, breathing heavily, "You're dirty..."

"Why thank you..." Dongwan said as he stared into his eyes, as his hands grabbed his sides.

Minwoo narrowed his eyes, asking himself why he was doing this. He was a thief! A man! Yet his body rejected these thoughts and reacted when the rancher's hand grabbed the front of his pants. He jerked his hips.

Dongwan grinned and kissed him again. Minwoo was still struggling with himself in his mind yet the man touching him wasn't helping any. The rancher pushed the sheriff against a wall and squeezed him between the legs, "You like this, don't ya?"

Minwoo groaned a bit, as he grabbed the man's arms, "I-I..."

"The mighty sheriff cannot speak?" Dongwan laughed as he let him go and began to undress him.

Minwoo gulped as his shirt was removed. Why was he allowing this?

Dongwan undid his pant before kissing the sheriff's neck. Sucking lightly he spoke between kisses, "It's no fun to make love to a tree..."

Minwoo blinked, "W-What?"

Dongwan stared at him, "You're standin' like a tree...not movin’..." He got down onto his knees and began to pull the sheriff's pants down. He grinned at the erected cock he was presented with, he grabbed it.

Minwoo leaned against the wall and grabbed the man's hair. Dongwan kissed the tip of the sheriff's cock, causing the sheriff to move his hips back. Dongwan looked up at him, "Being a man of the law, I would have thought you'd be more...how do you say...dominate?"

That clicked something inside of Minwoo's mind as he pulled on the man's hair, "Do it..."

Dongwan smiled, "I kindly will..." He then took Minwoo whole.

Minwoo closed his eyes, as his body burned up. This common rancher...was very talented with his mouth...tongue...everything. Dongwan bobbed his head along the man's cock, enjoying the small moans that left the sheriff's lips. Dongwan used a free hand to undo his own pants. Minwoo moved his hips to slowly fuck the man's mouth. Dongwan pulled him out and grabbed his arms, pulling the sheriff down to his level. Minwoo got on his knees and they began to make out. Minwoo's tongue danced with Dongwan’s as his hands began to undress the rancher. Dongwan broke away from the sheriff's moist lips to kiss along his neck. Mid way he bit down on him, causing a jolt of excitement through the Sheriff's body. Minwoo pushed him away and got on top of him, "I'll mount you like I do to my horse..." He took off his pants and boots.

"I would enjoy that, sheriff." Dongwan said, liking how the other man was acting, "I want you..." He ran his hands up Minwoo's now exposed legs, "To ride me hard..."

Minwoo laughed, "It'll be your funeral, partner." He looked down to get positioned, the rancher's tanned abs cause his cock to twitch, he surely did like what he saw. Not even caring how much it was going to hurt Minwoo came down hard onto the rancher. It was as if Dongwan ripped through his body. Minwoo tensed up, "Shit..."

Dongwan sat up and smiled, "Ride me hard and the pain will go bye bye..." He grabbed the sheriff's hips, and thrust up into him.

Minwoo bit down on his lips preventing any noise, so it didn't alert the whole town. How would people react if they saw their might sheriff on top of a common thief, doing what they were doing? Most likely both of them would be hanged to their deaths.

Minwoo slowly slid the rancher out then came down on him again. Dongwan helped himself to the sheriff's cock as he grabbed it, slowly stroking it. Minwoo continued to slowly ride the man, letting his body relax as his mind went blank, forgetting his worries. Forgetting the fact that it was the common rancher that was having his way with him. He knew he had failed as a sheriff at that moment he walked into the cell.

Dongwan stroked away, watching the man's face carefully. He knew the sheriff was ashamed, his expression was of lust and disappointment. Dongwan pulled the sheriff off of him, "This ain't right..."

Minwoo stared at him, eyes barely opened, "Pardon?"

"I'm the bad guy here...you should be doing me justice...giving me...hard...justice..." Dongwan grinned, "Show me how mighty of a sheriff you are...punish little ole me."

Minwoo's expression changed dramatically, the man was right, and he was going to punish this man that tricked him into riding him. He grabbed his pants and pulled them up again, the rancher just watched. He grabbed the rancher's hair with one hand as the other slapped him across the face.

Dongwan was a bit shocked but looked at the sheriff with a cocky grin, "There we go..."

Minwoo growled as he brought the man to his feet, once he did he kneed the rancher in the gut. Dongwan fell back onto his cot, even more shocked, yet he continued to grin at the sheriff. Minwoo took the rancher's boots off followed by pants, leaving him naked. Minwoo stared at the man's body in full, his stomach burned some more. He hit Dongwan across the head once again this time the rancher fell to his side. Dongwan put his hand on his head, in pain, yet was still smiling.

Whatever it was about that cocky ass grin Dongwan had on his face, cause Minwoo to get riled up. He cracked his fingers and stared down at the naked man, "Is seducing men part of your family's legacy?"

"I reckon so..." Dongwan stared up at him, "You gotta do what you have to...in order to keep what's yours...to protect it..." He sat up slowly, a bit sore already from the minor beating he had gotten, "A person of the law doesn't quite understand...considering..."

"Consider, what?" Minwoo asked.

Dongwan grabbed Minwoo between the legs again for the night, "Considering you have nothin' that's worth protecting besides a few folks..."

Minwoo hit him on the head again, which cause the rancher to let go of him. He grabbed Dongwan behind the head forcing him to turn over. He straddled him from behind, "I have a lot worth protectin' if you don't mind..."

"Like what exactly?" Dongwan asked as he arched his back when the sheriff pushed himself inside of him.

Minwoo gripped the rancher's hips, "Shut your trap..." He thrust into the man again, harder.

Dongwan gritted his teeth as Minwoo continued to thrust in and out of him. Minwoo purposely dug his nails into the ranchers hips as he continued, not giving the man any mercy. Dongwan gripped the sides of the cot, "This ain't nothing...mighty s-sheriff..."

Minwoo laughed, "Oh?" One of his hands slipped down to the rancher's wet cock, he gripped it tightly, his thumb pressing on the tip hard.

"S-Shit!" Dongwan yelled as he began to hump into the sheriff's hand. Minwoo continued on with his hard and fast pace. Sweat ran down his face as he watched himself slid in and out of the rancher.

Dongwan arched his back, as he became tense, his body shook a bit as he came into the sheriff's hand. Minwoo chuckled to himself as he took his hand away from Dongwan's now drained cock and placed it on his hip once again. A few more hard thrusts was all it took before the sheriff climaxed into the rancher.

Instead of collapsing onto the rancher he carefully stood up, leaned against the wall and fixed his pants, "You're one messed up bastard, partner."

Dongwan laid on his stomach, still naked, laughing softly, "That'd be a compliment?"

"I believe so..." Minwoo regained the strength to put on the rest of his clothes, "You best get dressed...before little Andy comes in..."

Dongwan slowly sat up, the sheriff handed him his clothes, "It's a shame you're of the law..."

"How so?" Minwoo watched him slowly get dressed.

"You could live with me at the ranch..." Dongwan stated, "It'd be easier to get the money if I had help..."

Minwoo scoffed as he went to the cell door and opened it, "Shame you be a criminal...or else I would take you up on that offer..."

"Shame..." Dongwan shook his head and watched the Sheriff leave the cell locking the door behind him.

"Tomorrow at high noon you'll be transferred to BlueWater..." Minwoo told him willingly.

Dongwan walked over to the bars and stared at him, "You gonna transfer me yourself?"

"Don't know..." Minwoo stared back at him.

"If not...then good bye, mighty sheriff Lee Minwoo." Dongwan grinned slightly before going back to his cot. He laid down and sighed.

Minwoo frowned and left the office, not wanting to be near him. He looked up at the clear night sky, "What did I just do?"

-Next Day-

Minwoo watched from afar as Andy took the tied up Dongwan into a stagecoach. He frowned, knowing that the rancher was most likely gonna be hanged upon arriving to BlueWater. His family legacy ended all thanks to a rich mayor.

Andy closed the stagecoach door and locked it, "You best behave...or else I'll kill you myself..."

Dongwan stared at him, "If I do?"

"You'll most likely be hanged..." Andy explained.

"Either way I'm a dead man..." Dongwan sneered.

"Good." Andy covered the door window with some cloth.

Dongwan sighed but grinned to himself, remembering what happened the night before. He groaned a bit as the stagecoach bumped him around, his ass was sore and the bumping wasn't helping. He kicked the wall across from him, "Slow down, dammit!"

It didn't slow down. Dongwan growled, "Dung head..."

It seemed like forever when the stagecoach slowed down. He watched as the cloth was removed from the stagecoach door. No one was there. He blinked rapidly from the sunlight, "We at BlueWater?"

"Nope." A voice said.

"Then what's goin' on?" Dongwan asked.

The door opened slowly, letting more light into the dark stagecoach. Dongwan watched as someone cut his hands free and pulled him out. They pushed him to the ground face first. Dongwan groaned a bit, "What the hell is goin’ on?" He slowly sat up only to feel a gun against his head, "This ain't funny..."

"Nothing ain't funny, partner..."

Dongwan's eyes widened as he turned his head to see the sheriff standing there, "I thought little ole Andy was taking me into town?"

"He's sheriff now..." Minwoo said as he helped the rancher up.

"Which makes you?" Dongwan dusted himself off.

"A rancher." Minwoo said as he walked over to the stagecoach. He unhooked the horses, "We got these horses to take for our own..."

Dongwan walked over to one of the horses, "Where do we go?"

"That ranch of yours you want to protect." Minwoo got onto his horse.

"I ain't a free man myself though..." Dongwan stated as he got onto the horse.

"With me you are..." Minwoo said with a grin as he petted the horse's neck, "If you rather be hanged then you best head to BlueWater...if not then take me to the ranch..."

"To be hanged or to be with the mighty sheriff?" Dongwan put his hand on his chin, "I best go with the man who rode me hard..." He grinned naughtily at him.

"Did you forget it was I who won in the end?"

"I'm the newly freed man here though..." Dongwan said as they began to ride slowly towards Dongwan's ranch.

"That'd be the truth but I found the one thing to keep my family's legacy going..."

Dongwan looked over at him, "Which is?"

"You." Minwoo said with a smile before making his horse go faster.

"Well ain't that the sweetest thing..." Dongwan laughed as he rode faster to catch up.


End file.
